


[雷神]【錘基】無題短文 ( R18 NC17 PWP )

by sibasin



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>之前在噗浪玩跟風別人點的錘基H文</p>
<p>因為也被屏蔽就一起丟上來XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	[雷神]【錘基】無題短文 ( R18 NC17 PWP )

洛基光滑細長的雙腿環著索爾健壯的腰  
他自己的欲望被夾在索爾壯碩的腹肌與自己的之間不斷被磨擦  
前液早已沾濕了倆人的腹部，黑色與金色的毛髮濕淋淋的閃著水光

汗水從索爾金色的髮絲上滴入洛基那碧綠色的眼眸裡並從眼角滑落  
就連這種時候他那狡黠而美麗的弟弟依然保持著優雅的微笑  
即使他的下體正吞吐著一根粗大淫穢的肉柱

這讓索爾的征服欲被挑起  
索爾不斷的衝刺與撞擊使得洛基雙眼泛起生理的淚水  
但他依舊不甘示弱的用挑釁的眼神凝視正沉溺著自己肉體的金髮男子

「洛基」

索爾用一隻手抓住洛基的腰讓自己能更深的刺入他弟弟的體內  
另一隻手朝著洛基的臉頰伸過去，用力抓住洛基的下顎迫使他張開嘴  
然後索爾將自己全身壓在洛基身上，低下頭狠狠的吻住他的唇

洛基的舌頭像是要故意躲開索爾，但最終還是受不了索爾的執拗與之交纏著  
從兩人彼此互相黏合的雙唇間流洩出毫無意義的呻吟聲  
以及洛基間斷的笑聲  
即使現在自己上下都被激烈的穿刺著，但是洛基的確在笑

索爾欣悅的感知到自己的弟弟也樂在其中  
對於他們彼此之間這種超越一般親兄弟的靈肉交流  
他加快了身下抽插的速度，用力的抽出又猛烈的撞進洛基的後穴

每一下都直接刺激到洛基最敏感的點  
讓洛基終於停止笑聲忍不住弓起身子發出尖叫  
他緊抓住索爾的雙臂，在每一下的侵入時都十指緊扣住像是要刻意留下傷痕似的  
但是對索爾而言這只不過是增加彼此情趣的行為罷了

當洛基在索爾一次強力的撞擊下咬著索爾的肩膀高潮時  
索爾可以感覺到弟弟火熱的內壁正不斷的抽動緊縮，強烈的刺激讓索爾低吼一聲  
滾燙而濃稠的精液剎時間湧入了洛基的體內  
讓才剛高潮過後的洛基忍不住全身一震

時間暫時停止了一兩分鐘，直到他們的呼吸跟心跳逐漸平靜下來  
兩人全身赤裸著汗濕的擁抱在一起  
索爾重重的吻在洛基的額頭上，輕聲但篤定的在他耳邊呢喃

「…你是屬於我的」

要是不看他們還結合在一起的下半部，還會以為這只是兄弟彼此間的親暱行為  
洛基瞇起那雙碧綠色如湖水般的眼睛，像在看著一個傻瓜，但又帶著一股子甜蜜

「不…你才是屬於我的，笨蛋哥哥」

洛基輕笑著咬了索爾的鼻子一口像是在宣示主權  
索爾寵溺的順著洛基的行為  
大手輕輕的揉了揉弟弟汗濕的黑髮

 

ＥＮＤ

 

＿＿＿

 

怎麼會那麼甜？  
怎麼比盾冬甜？  
太奇怪了


End file.
